The invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to writing aids. Particularly the invention relates to spacing devices the use of which enables a person to produce hand-written work of neat, tidy appearance without need to have guide-lines ruled on the paper used.
It is well known to use a straight edge device such as an ordinary ruler or T-square laid transversely of a sheet of paper, a pen or pencil being brought into contact with an upper edge of the device at the base of each letter formed. This works well enough under some circumstances, for example, when only capital letters are used, but necessitates either the temporary removal of the ruler to form the depending strokes of lower case letters such as "y", "g" and so on, or their completion after the writing is otherwise finished.